Dong Zhuo
Profile Name: Dong Zhou Kingdom: None (Other) Position: Leader Age: 40 Weapon: Sword Family: Lu Bu (Adopted Son), Ling Qi (Adoptive Granddaughter), Diao Chan (Daughter-in-Law) Spouse: None Background Dong Zhou is the evil villian of the Dynasty Warriors series. He only dreams of chaos, and having all of China for his own. To help further his lands of domination, he adopted a son, Lu Bu, and taught him how to fight. Soon, Lu Bu was the greatest warrior in the land, and he learned that he could acheive so much more without his father, but held himself back for the perfect time to strike. That time came when Diao Chan, an enchantress, turned Lu Bu and Dong Zhou against each other. Lu Bu defeated Dong Zhou, then thanked Diao Chan for the opportunity. He then traveled with Diao Chan to conquer the land with her, his way. Dong Zhou survived for so long since Lu Bu was basically his body guard. He would try to fight for awhile, but once you got him into the red zone, he would call for Lu Bu, and Lu Bu would come running to his father's side. To prevent this from happening, you just have to defeat Dong Zhou before Lu Bu gets there, which usually doesn't take very long since Dong Zhou is very easy to defeat. His weight and slow agility works against him, making his attack combo slow, and making it easy to continue hitting him. Dong Zhou is obviously a disliked character. This is shown in the ending of his story in Dynasty Warriors 5 when he is sitting on his throne and laughing maniacally. Two, pretty girls stood beside him as he gloated about all he owned, including the women, which he showed by constantly grabbing their hips and rubbing his cheek against their hands. They pretended to laugh and enjoy it, but when Dong Zhou looked away, one of the women looked over and nodded at a warrior hiding behind one of the pillars. He raised his sword and prepared to kill Dong Zhou, then the scene faded out. So Dong Zhou was killed either way. Dong Zhou is revealed to have an attraction to Xiao Qiao. In Warriors Orochi 2, Xiao Qiao was sent to defeat Dong Zhou on her own, but when she got close to him and started calling out his name, Dong Zhou ordered his soldiers to find the source of the "sweet" voice and bring her to him, claiming that he must have her. In another battle, when Xiao Qiao is battling Dong Zhou again, he laughed and said that he wasn't opposed to married women (since Xiao Qiao was married to Zhou Yu), Xiao Qiao became angry then defeated him quickly. Dong Zhou took his perversions even farther in a dream mode in Warriors Orochi 2 when he kidnapped a group of maidens and locked them away so he could fufill his fantasies of being surrounded by beautiful women. He kept his most valuable women inside the castle with him, but he kept one girl, Oichi, inside a maze that was placed inside a fort so she would be confused on how to get out. Luckily, three beautiful maidens, Zhen Ji, No, and Xiao Qiao; came to the rescue of the trapped girls and easily took down all of Dong Zhou's soldiers before defeating Dong Zhou himself and releasing the kidnapped maidens. In the previous games, Dong Zhou was seen as "scary." He had eyes that popped out of his head, a long, spikey beard, and he was short and very fat. Over the series, his image changed. He kept his beard under control so it looked normal, and even though he was still short, he lost some weight so he didn't look like a fat dwarf anymore. Extra: In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, Dong Zhou's character was nothing like him at all! Dong Zhou's character, named Totaku, who was female like everyone else in the anime, was a sweet, kind, and caring girl who did all she could to help people. She is completely innocent, the exact opposite of Dong Zhou. Category:Characters